


New Feeling

by Vegorott



Series: Danti One-Shots [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, smut with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Dark agreed to try something new with Anti and he did not expect himself to enjoy it so much





	New Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> A user on Tumblr requested "some danti sensory deprivation/edging pls (power bottom Anti, cause our boy Dark needs to take it sometimes)”

Dark was internally debating whether to close his eyes or keep them open, either way, all he saw was black. He felt something tighten on his arm as Anti happily hummed, showing that he was enjoying himself way too much at the moment. 

“Does anything hurt?” Anti asked. 

“No.” Dark answered. 

“Comfortable?” 

“Yes.”

“What’s the word?”

“Fischbach.” Dark muttered. “I hate that we’re using that as our safe word.” 

“It works best to use something that’ll ruin the mood.” Anti said with a giggle. “Are you ready?” 

“Do your worst.” Dark chuckled, feeling Anti crawl over him and soon the world went silent. 

“Dark? Darky, can you hear me?” Anti asked, not getting a response. “Hey, edge-lord.” Anti chuckled, still not getting a response. He tapped Darks chest two times with an open palm.

“I’m good.” Dark said, unable to hear his own voice. 

“Let’s begin.” Anti leaned forward and kissed Dark, rubbing his hands all over Dark’s chest. Anti was loving the fact they were both already bare, he wanted to have some fun but he’s still not a very patient person. Dark could feel every single little movement of Anti’s hands on him and it made it a lot more pleasurable with his lack of vision and inability to hear. He couldn’t move either which meant Anti was in charge and could do whatever he wanted and for some reason, that made all of his blood go south.  

Anti gave Dark one more quick peck on the lips before moving down to his neck, hands going to Dark’s nipples and pinching them as he licked Dark’s neck. 

“Fuck~” Dark groaned, he was already sensitive in his nipples and now just touching them made him shiver. There were three pats on his chest and Dark cleared his throat. “Yes.” He stated, telling Anti that he was ready for more. Anti smirked and reached over to the bedside table, grabbing the vibrator and lube. Anti was a little shocked when Dark agreed to this part but Dark was always known for not turning down a challenge and to be willing to try anything at least once. Anti put a very generous amount of lube onto the small vibrator and let a drip of it fall to Dark’s chest. The sudden cold made Dark gasp and flinch before he let out a hard breath of air through mostly closed lips. 

“Whoops.” Anti giggled to himself before moving back so he was sitting between Dark’s bound legs. He pressed the tip of the vibrator into Dark and gave him three pats on the thigh. 

“Y-Yes.” Dark stammered, swallowing thickly. Anti began to slowly push the vibrator in, loving the long, low, moan that came out of Dark’s mouth. Dark was not expecting to enjoy this feeling so much, it was new, it was foreign, it was  _ great.  _

“And, I’ll be nice.” Anti hummed and set the vibrator on its lowest setting, chuckling when Dark gasped and his body jerked against the restraints, making Anti glad that he did some research into knot tying. 

“Fuck...fuck!” Dark shouted when Anti started to stroke his cock.

“In a minute.” Anti sang. 

“Sh-shit...Anti!” Dark moaned again, unable to tell how loud he was being. Anti’s hand went faster for a few moments, enough to make Dark believe that he was going to cum, but Anti took his hand away right before Dark could. “Fuck!” Dark shouted, pulling against his bonds. 

“If you insist.” Anti crawled back up Dark’s body and rested one hand on Dark’s chest while the other reached around him. “Oh~” Anti moaned as he removed the plug from inside of him. He was glad he planned that ahead of time because he was not in the mood right now to deal with prepping himself. He took a few breaths himself before patting Dark’s chest. 

“Please.” Dark grunted. Anti licked at his lips because of the pleading, that was something he was used to doing, it was fun being on the other end. Anti placed his hand on Dark’s cock again and slowly lowered himself onto it. Dark and Anti both groaned together at the sensation. Dark had a love-hate relationship with the fact he couldn’t move his hands, he wanted to grab Anti, he wanted to thrust into him, but Anti was in control right now and it was  _ thrilling _ . 

“Oh, Darky.” Anti said, using the habit of saying his partner’s name. He put both hands on Dark’s chest and he started to move himself up and down, taking his sweet time as he did so. 

“A-Anti.” Dark groaned out. Anti kept going until he felt Dark’s shaking under him stiffen and he stopped, sitting on Dark completely and chuckled a little at the frustrated shout from Dark. He had great timing. “Anti! Anti, fucking! Anti, please!” Dark begged, the ropes looking like they were ready to snap and Anti now understood why Dark loved teasing him so much. Anti adjusted himself a little, patting Dark’s stomach. “Please!” Dark shouted again. Anti gripped at Dark’s torso and started moving as fast as he could, forcing the air out of his lungs everytime he slammed down. He could tell Dark was already getting close again and he grabbed his own cock and began pumping himself to the speed of his hips. Anti worked himself into cumming first and he shivered when Dark screamed his name and he was filled up as Dark came as well. Anti took a few moments to catch his breath while Dark panted harshly under him. He then slowly lifted himself off of Dark, both of them groaning at the movement. Anti removed the earplugs first and slipped off the blindfold. 

“You good?” Anti asked. 

“Y-Yeah.” Dark answered. 

“I didn’t think of clean up all the way through.” Anti admitted with a weak chuckle. “I’m going to drip.” Dark just kept gasping. “I’ll deal with it.” Anti first removed the vibrator, getting another groan from Dark before he rolled off of Dark and dropped the vibrator into a bucket of water he had managed to think ahead about. He went back over to Dark and untied him, tossing the rope aside and rubbing soothing circles into Dark’s chest. 

“I’m good.” Dark said again. 

“I’m going to clean up.” Anti stated, going back over to the bucket and pulling a rag out of it. He squeezed out the extra water and cleaned himself and the floor up. Anti dunked the rag back into the water, repeating the squeezing and returned to Dark. 

“Still good?” He asked, using the rag to clean Dark’s stomach. 

“Yep.” Dark’s breathing was normal again. 

“I love you.” 

“You better after all of that.” Dark teased, chuckling a little. “I love you too.” 


End file.
